N Gin and His Succubus
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Status: Hiatus!


**N. Gin and His Succubus**

**Chapter 1: Strange**

**N. Gin's POV**

It is a normal day and no one do like the N. Gin; others have some girlfriend except Neo tries to avoid me by making up an excuse that he is going out with a Holly Barry AKA The Catwoman. They do not believe him 100% and N. Trophy believes it is lie. N. Brio, he feels bad for me and some dates never been a success. I tried to go out with Crash's sister except she was taken by Crunch and things were not good for me. I stay in my room and forgot my troubles; I did not expect things to happen when I notice I was not alone. I saw a shadow over me, and a voice said, "You are alone, and you want to find someone close to fall in love with him. You want to accept you as a friend and accept you for who you are."

I did not reply and wanted to have a family on my own. I do not want to be alone and always want someone to accept me for who I am. I do not care what happen or how Neo reacts, and I do not want anyone to try to break up with my girlfriend. The voice becomes deeper when crystalize orb appears on my bed and I picks it up. "Take care of it," said the voice as the shadow disappears, and I stare at the orb confuses. I did not say a word, but stare at the orb and there was something different when I hear a strange giggle noise from the orb.

I wake up in the morning in a painful manner when I notice someone was in my room. I felt a cool breeze coming out of the window and clothes scatter everywhere. My closet door is open and notices someone coming out of the shadow. A female succubus wearing my lab coat without anything on, and have longer hair down to the floor. Her skin is a little dark and the eyes have not reveal due to the fact the bang are covering them.

She have strange tattoos on both her arms to her back and appears to be taller about 5'7. She appears to have wings as her hair; her breast size is a C or a D, and struggling to walk as she was trying to walk. She struggles down and falls down flat on the ground. I got up and helped her up; I said to her, "How did you get here?" She did not reply that much and I remove the bangs. She has beautiful amber eyes except they are more like cat's eyes and something stuns her as she covers them.

I notice the light coming out of the window and I have to close the curtain. She reveals her eyes again and I hear Neo Cortex coming into room. I begin to panic and she got back up. She stares at me strangely and I said, "HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?" She points out the orb that is on my pillow and I was in shock. A voice said in N. Gin's mind, "The image in your dream will be in reality, but don't let the necromancer or the Demon Lord get her."

* * *

**Regular POV**

N. Gin is too busy staring at her breast and the voice said, "STOP THAT!" N. Gin snaps to reality when he hears footsteps coming this way to his room, and the doorknob turning slowly. The girl said, "Do you have a name for me?" N. Gin pauses for a second and he tries to think of one; the door slowly opens and Neo Cortex stands there in shock. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you are in the middle of something," said Neo Cortex closes the door as he thinks it was nothing, and N. Gin sighs with relief. Neo Cortex slams the door in shock yells, "N. GIN FOR THE LAST TIME, PLEASE…" Neo stares at the succubus's chest and then N. Gin, looking back and forth. N. Gin replies, "Yes, I am doing something with my girlfriend Maria." "But, but, but!" replies Neo in shock.

"Is there something wrong?" said N. Gin apathetically. "Your girlfriend doesn't look human, is she a sex toy?" said Neo suspicious as he touches her breast, but ends up getting kick by the succubus who is now Maria straight to through three walls. They hear the girls screaming in terror and Neo replies as he getting beating up by female soldier, "Ok, not a sex toy." "What is a **Geschlechtsspielzeug (1)**?" said Maria without any emotions. "You don't want to know," said N. Gin nervously, "I need to ask Nina if she have some spare clothes, please stay here."

N. Gin hears Nina screaming in terror and she yells as she stares at the hole of the wall, "What the hell did you have to destroy my poster of Linkin' Park?" "Since when you love that band," said N. Gin comes into the room, and Nina backs away from him in her fighting position. "How the hell you get into my room?" yells Nina in defensive. "Well," said N. Gin nervous, "I found a chick in my room." "That is a lie!" said Nina and then the door opens.

Nina gasps in shock to see Maria standing on the door entrance, and she notices Maria is only wearing N. Gin's science lab coat and her wings cover some parts. "Is that?" said Nina surprise. "No, it isn't!" said N. Gin covering some parts that was not supposed to be seen. "So, this is your girlfriend, you finally pull it off," said Nina with a sly grin on her face.

"Uh!" said N. Gin confuses, and N. Brio comes into the room. He notices Maria and N. Gin covers some parts; Nina replies slyly, "Why didn't you introduce her from the beginning?" "What?" said N. Gin nervous as he pushes Maria out of the door, but he was stop by N. Brio. "Your girlfriend," said N. Brio apathetically, "N. Gin, you know better than have you-know-what here, it is wise for you do it in your room?" "Why everyone thinks of her as my GIRLFRIEND?" yells N. Gin in agony and Maria stares curious as she waves her hand on the wall.

The wall repairs leaving Nina astonishes and Neo comes into the room with a bandage on his forehead. "Ok, Gin where you get her?" said Neo stares at Maria in suspicious. "Internet," replies N. Gin nervously. "**Netz (2)**," said Maria confuses. "You got yourself a fine German woman!" said Neo winks at her, but he ends up getting slap by her without emotions. "No, no, no!" said N. Gin tries to hold her back, "Don't hit him." "Well, **he verdient (3)** it," she said and leaving the others confuse, "**Ich bin traurig (4)**!"

"It's ok, let's get some clothes on you and prevent you from getting the attention," said N. Gin tries to act calm. "I got some extra clothes," said Nina taking out a back-up clothes, "But the bad parts, she will need a bra and pant-." N. Brio and N. Gin have an epic nosebleed; Nina grumbles under her breath. She hears Uka-Uka yelling at the background and she said in her mind as she drags Maria into the attic, "Looks like Uka-Uka will get a surprise and how would N. Gin have a girl like her? I wonder."

* * *

Meanwhile with Crash and the gang, Aku-Aku feels a strong mojo pressures as he trains Crash continually and things are not right. He notices the clouds become darker and things become more bizarre when he notices the water turn into blood. Eerie noises coming out from where Cortex Castle is locate, and he said in his mind, "I have a bad feeling about it, but I can't point it out." "You guys, you notice the water is turning to blood and something isn't right!" said Coco dashes out of the house with a panic. Aku-Aku said, "I know, I have a dark eerie feeling that my brother have something to do with except something isn't right. It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" said Coco reacts impatient. "The necromancer," said Aku-Aku in fear, "…he is worse than my brother combine!" "Necromancer?" said Coco confuses. "No time, warm the others," said Aku-Aku as he rushes back into the house and Coco did not reply. Crash did not say that much as he got up from the floor and dashes off. Crunch grabs his gear to warn the others in town and Coco ends up taking a sample from the water supply. Crash is a little concern about Nina in his mind and knows something wrong when he hears an eerie voice.

"_Soon, she will be mine, her soul, her powers, everything! I will take over the world that Uka-Uka cannot do with his pitiful humans!" _

Crash is a little frightening at first, but he ignores it and continues dashes to the directions. "Don't worry Nina I will protect you," he said in his mind as he continues to run straight to Cortex Castle without any sign of regrets. He did not realizes a monstrous shadow following him from behind and the animals realize it, but they did not last long to warn him. He hears an eerie laugh and things did not go to well; when the trees and grass become rotten and brown.

The water slowly becomes blood, and it becomes a Hellish background. Crash feels an eerie atmosphere down his spine and refuses to look back. All the shadows combine into a huge shadow hand going after Crash in chase, and Crash avoids the obstacles in front of him. He avoids the bloody hands coming out of the puddles, and avoids the hair that tries to choke him.

He fight off the undead monsters come out of the ground and tries to put him down. Mutants did not stand a chance to fight back when their life sources are being drain by their shadows. The shadows change into their alternate darker forms and causing more chaos. Crash runs until he reaches to the entrance of the Cortex Castle, and begins to climbs on the vines. He avoids the securities that try to take him down.

* * *

Back with N. Gin and the others, he is having trouble with the others who are a little suspicious. Nina and Maria join them in the main meeting room; N. Gin has another nosebleed when he sees Maria. "Geez, can you stop that?" said Nina demands, and Maria blushes as she wears the same clothes like Nina except she have black and white strip socks and shirt. She comes up to N. Gin and licks the blood from the upper lip and everyone pause for a second.

"Great, we have a vampire," said Neo sarcastic. "Shut up, let him have his moment with his "girlfriend", Neo!" said N. Brio apathetically. "Why you, she doesn't look like girlfriend to me," said Neo until he got shock by Uka-Uka who comes into the room grumbly. "Silence," said Uka-Uka in a harsh way and he turns N. Gin in disgust, "You two, cut it out!" Maria hisses at Neo as her eyes glow, but went back to normal, and Neo backs away from her as the wings cover into snakes.

The snake converts back to her wings as she folds them and sits down next to Nina shyly. "We need something to discuss," said Uka-Uka in a harsh tone, "starting with this." Uka-Uka uses his evil mojo to summons remain of the orb that was founded on N. Gin's pillow and leaving N. Gin nervous.

N. Trophy comes into the room carrying his coffee mug with tea and he gasps in terror when he sees it. He drops the mug on the floor causing it to fly in pieces, and he said, "it can't be!" "I see some of us are surprise," said Uka-Uka apathetically, "Someone, here, have found the Orb of Darkness. It appears to be illegal item from the Netherworld, but it appears to be in someone hands."

"Orb of Darkness?" said Neo getting back up on his seat. "The Orb of Darkness is a powerful item that can make a man's desire becomes reality, but bad enough only one alone is able to use it," explains Uka-Uka suspicious and N. Gin is nervous. Maria stares at Uka-Uka curious and Uka-Uka notices the dark powers within her as he peers through her soul. Maria breaks free from Uka-Uka by releasing him and he notices the mug on the floor. Her eyes glow and the mug is repairs. N. Trophy is a little curious as he picks it up and he said, "One of you must have it." The four scientists are very nervous from the beginning except for Nina until Uka-Uka notices Maria rubbing N. Gin's rocket that is stuck to his head, and he said, "Strange, I never did realize that N. Gin have a girlfriend, but he doesn't…"

The powerful dark chains come out of the floor and grabs Uka-Uka as he felt his mojo being drain. Everyone gasp in terror as the dark chains converts into bones and turns into ashes. Maria feels frightening when she feels uneasy as Uka-Uka floats straight to her and examines her. "It seems to be strange," said Uka-Uka apathetically in her mind, "There is an evil mojo within her."

"I believe this meeting is scaring, my sweet Maria!" said N. Gin stands up for Maria, and Maria replies nervous, "**Pervert-Schablone (5)**!" "How dare you?" said Uka-Uka getting angry. "Shut up!" said N. Gin getting all the courage, "You have no right to do that in front of MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The room becomes silence and everyone stop what he is doing; Neo is in shock. Trophy drops his mug and Brio surprises; Nina replies with a nod. Maria blushes continually and N. Gin holds her hand. "You think you are all powerful, but you know what?" said N. Gin chuckles, "Why do you do make us to the work to rule the world? No hard feelings, but I believe I have enough and I have enough of this torture."

Neo is surprise to see N. Gin standing up, and Neo's left eye twitches before he faints. "As for Neo, I won't forgive him for what he did to Nina and wants her to take his place," said N. Gin with Nina smiling, "GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE! WE ARE LEAVING!" "You can't do that!" said Uka-Uka outrage as he unleashes the mojo, but Maria go defensive when she summons a reflect shield that went back to Uka-Uka. Uka-Uka hits by his own attack and sends straight to the wall. Nina replies with a nod as she got up from his seat, "You know, I think villain don't even suite me at all for me!"

As she leaves the room and follows N. Gin who is still holding Maria's hand leading to the exit. Neo regains conscious, notices Uka-Uka on the wall, and he went after N. Gin. "You can't do that!" said Neo barks at him, and N. Gin yells, "You have no right to boss me around and I can't believe I call me your friend after all torturous things you did to me. I am not your assistant anymore and I already have my own life. I should live on with Maria, my true love!"

"Your true love?" said Neo mocks him, "That doesn't even look like a true love except she appears to be using you to get you on the hero's side." "Shut up!" said N. Gin argues back. "Yeah uncle, I am also tired of this, please find your own partner," said Nina emotionless as she carries the suitcases, "I don't care about being your assistant and you treat me like a crap. You are not my family anymore and I am disown the name "Cortex", but replacing it with something else. You have made my life a living hell since I was born and I won't forgive you."

As Nina leaves, Neo tries to stop them, but N. Gin gives him the glare before he leaves. He stumbles down on the ground and Uka-Uka floats to his side. He said in angry, "She has dark demonic mojo and we need it to rule the world. I want you to try to break them up without failure and we will use it against her will." N. Brio yells argues, "You can't do that to his girlfriend and I don't seem to believe you would, Neo!" "His girlfriend, don't make me laugh," said Uka-Uka in vain, "That's a succubus, she comes from the Orb of Darkness and I don't know how N. Gin gets his hand on it. I don't think he knows how to use it!"

Neo stands there in sadness and he did not expect things to happen next. Cortex walks into his room and Trophy notices Neo's expression. He ignores it and Uka-Uka never been so angry in his life. He turns to Neo Cortex in vain and expresses his anger on him by shocking him to the limit. Neo screams in pain leaving everyone laughing at his pain, but the others feel a little bad for him. Trophy said in his mind, "Where did N. Gin get that rare item? I have been looking for it for a long time; I must have it for now!"

Tiny comes into the room and he said confuses, "What is everyone laughing about?"

As N. Gin, Maria, and Nina reach outside; Nina sees Crash still climbing. Nina said, "Hey, Crash, I already down here!" Crash looks down to see Nina and he jumps down on the floor. He is happily with Nina and Nina did not express her true feelings. She said, "Yeah, I am glad to see you two, but we should leave before things get out of hand with my UNCLE!"

Crash stares at Maria for a second and Maria is getting ready to slap him across the face when her left hand begins to glow in a dark aura. N. Gin stops her and Nina said, _"__**I will explain later."**_** "Ah, ist dieses Ihr Freund, ich voraussetzen (6)**," she replies. "No, he is not!" said Nina blushes in anger as they walk through the forest, and Maria carries N. Gin in her arms. "**Mein Flugkörper (7)**," said Maria as she rubs his neck with two fingers and N. Gin blushes.

"Can you not do that?" said Nina annoys, "Can you speak in English?" "Yes, but there is a problem," said Maria as her fork tongue licks the side of N. Gin and places him down causing him to faint, "I can speak fully England except half German language." "I know, but stop doing that!" said Nina nervously. Maria said, "Ok!"

Crash drags N. Gin back into the house and Maria pauses for a second as he sees the shadow appears behind the tree. "Soon, you will back under my control," said a dark voice, Maria appears to be frightening. The shadow disappears and Nina tries to notices Maria is standing there. "Maria, hey!" said Nina tries to get her attention and Maria turns to her with a curious expression, "Maria, uh, I think you should meet the others."

Maria has a question mark over her head and it devolves into flames. She follows Nina to Crash's house and Crunch's jaws drop down when he saw her.

N. Gin said apathetically, "This is my girlfriend, Maria, I don't know how she appears out of nowhere, but I never felt a strong will before. I don't know how I feel something about her seems different when I am around her. I stand up for Uka-Uka and the others; I feel guilty a little. I don't know where I have a strong will, but I have been pushing around others and so far Neo don't realize how I feel when he throws things at me." "I don't seem to believe your story," said Aku-Aku, "This creature has an evil mojo inside of her and she appears to be a little different." Maria backs away from Aku-Aku frightening and he said, "No, no, I didn't mean that!" Maria continues back away continually and N. Gin calms her down. N. Gin said apathetically, "I know she doesn't like being judge, but your brother have some plans for her after trying to find out who is the holder of the Orb of Darkness."

"Orb of Darkness!" said Aku-Aku horrified, "That is an illegal item in this world, it was supposed to be sent to an alternate dimension, and most of all one of the deadly ones. Each wish you make will cause a disaster, and there is an inner being that will destroy." "What inner being?" said N. Gin angry, "The one, I see I saw a strange person in my room and ha-!"

The ground shakes violently and the house is destroys causing a huge crack. Everyone keeps distance from it when Magma bursts through the crack, and a shadowy hand with an eerie voice, "**Kugel der Schwärzung (8)**, hand me the Kugel der Schwärzung or else your world will be destroy!" "**Abschluss (9)**," said Maria in her mind as the crack closes and the shadowy hand dissolve in dust. Everyone gasp in astonish and Aku-Aku don't seems to admit it, but feels suspicious about Maria. "Something about her seems trouble to me," he said in her mind.

"Never try to read my mind," said a voice in a disgusting mannered. Aku-Aku looks around curious about the mysterious voice, but the others went inside before he figures out something is wrong. Aku-Aku follows them and notices how N. Gin is so compassion when Maria rubs his feet leaving everyone in disgust due to the foul smell.

Crash and Nina are nowhere to found, Coco cannot stand the smell, and Crunch's left eye twitches in rage. Aku-Aku didn't reply at all, and did expect things to happen next, but he knows something is up. He isn't sure about it, and he said in his mind, "We are going to face the worse enemy out there, which we never face before, I know it…"

* * *

Back in Cortex Castle, Uka-Uka is more than outrage after N. Gin remarks leaving him to tortures Neo while the others figure out a plan to get N. Gin back. Trophy trying to figure out how N. Gin gets the Orb of Darkness and N. Brio stays in his room without coming out while reflecting his evil deeds in the past. Neo tries to dashes off from Uka-Uka's shock and avoid it at all cost.

Tiny laughs continually and Dingodile didn't enjoy that much, but he is alone reading Play-Bandicoot Magazine in his private room. Uka-Uka was about do the final damages on Neo until something stop him and a shadow hovers out of the ceiling. "Uka-Uka, it has been a while now," said a voice and Uka-Uka replies with an evil smirk on his face, "It has." "Who or what are you?" said Neo surprises as he sees the shadow hovers in front of him. "Neo, out of all the villains out there, this is the best villain from Hell, my former mentor and Demon Lord," said Uka-Uka introduces the shadow to Neo, "Jeremy Von Damon the 666th."

Neo stares in fear when he sees a giant with red eyes peering down his soul. Uka-Uka smiles in a sadistic way and Tiny slowly back away from Uka-Uka. Things are not good when they notice demons hiding in everyone's shadow and the temperature begins rise up as things begin to heat up.

* * *

Outside of N. Sanity Island, a strange woman comes out of the boat and carries a suitcase. She have dirty blonde hair tied into a ponytail with black front bangs on the right, gray and pale blue eyes, gray lips, green skin, her eyebrows are thinner, and appears to be 27-years-old. She appears to be muscular and slim with a size B breast, and looks around cautiously. She wears a white collared shirt, black trench coat with gray cuffs, white pantyhose, black pants, and a sunglasses over her eyes; multiple piercing on her ears.

She looks around curiously around the island and appears to be cautiously. One mutant comes out, and tries to attack her, but shots it on the head with a pistol. The other mutants run away in fear and didn't want to get in her way. She smiles in dry humor tone as she rips the head of the mutant and she said throwing the head aside in a sadistic way, "This isn't a demon after all, but who cares?"

As she walks like it was nothing straight to Cortex Castle, and the mutants gather around to moan their lost. Worse of all, she smiles sadistic as she text messages on the cellphone causing the dead body to explodes and killing three mutants, but injures two mutants. One manages to escape to get help and the second mutant dashes into the forest to get help.

The others stand there in horror and Mutant said, "Did you see what he did to Bob?" "Yeah, let's make it like a two leaves and get the *beep* out of here," said the second mutant with an injured arms. The mutants agree and dash off to get help while the others slowly die as they remain helpless. The woman didn't reply, but isn't very helpful as she continues to walk and she said in her mind, "All for old time sake, old friend, but now I have you right where I want it. You apathetic Succubus…"

**TBC…

* * *

**

Who are the newcomer in N. Sanity Island and who is the new villain? Would things get worse for Crash, N. Gin, and the gang? What's Maria is hiding this time, would we ever find out? If you want to see a new chapter of this story, please leaves your reviews or comment on what you think, but please no flaming. 

So far, it is pairing between N. Gin/OC and Nina/Crash. (Maria is named by N. Gin after discovering her in his room to try to keep a secret from Neo). I do own Maria, Demon Hunter known as Sally, and Jeremy Von Damon, but I don't own anything Crash Bandicoot.

Author's Note: For a reason, there isn't any N. Gin pairing with an OC in or pairings with N. Gin except for Yaoi. I am doing this one for the fun of it, and to see what the reviewers think about.

The Naughty Dogs own the franchises of it and please don't you even think about suing.

* * *

_**Translation**_

**1. Geschlechtsspielzeug – Sex Toy**

**2. Netz – Web**

**3. Verdient – Deserves**

**4. Ich bin traurig – I am Sad**

**5. Pervert-Schablone – Pervert Mask**

**6. Mein Flugkörper – My Missile**

**7. Ah, ist dieses Ihr Freund, ich voraussetzen - Ah, this is her friend, I presume**

**8. Kugel der Schwärzung – Orb of Darkness**

**9. Abschluss – Close**


End file.
